User blog:Aquamarinesandopals/oc autographs (and cotm thank you!)
i posted this on the discord, but felt it would be worthwhile making a blog post for it on site <3 Marvellous "Marv" Prins - Heartha Knave - Star Thalergeld - Fair Al'Ahlam - Ever Emer Moria Damon Gale - William Darling - Patrick Park Moon-Ah Myung - Fetching A. Charming - Triumphant "Troy" Wangzi - Auliver Midas Julia Pukki - Nevaeh Christiansen - Kirk Hamilton - Chelsea York G. Liberty Southspell - Meika Coppelius Obsidian Tunnel - Peachy Keen Charming Very Charming - Opaline Glass - Philomela Towerbird Grave Azul - Rosevelt Aaron Red - Richard Hart Truly Bridelle - Parsley "Lee" Demoiselle - Platinum Charming - Faellon Farre following the line of thought that people attending ever after high seem to have a celebrity like status (and that being the case for irl royal families, which many of the students at eah are), i decided to have some fun designing signatures for my ocs. i didn't create ones for coppelia or marcia or alistair as they're both inhuman and it just made sense to me that they... wouldn't have them? idk maybe i'll add them later, i feel kind of bad now ;A; obviously these arent the kind of signature you sign on legal document, so i guess i should start calling them autographs or something cause thats what they are, really! this ended up being a fun exercise in working out how an oc would write, what they would want to convey to a fan, and what they would choose to 'show' about themselves in an autograph. it was challenging, but a lot of fun, so i hope people find this interesting (or, at least, cool). i wrote up a list of descriptions for the signatures, as well as trivia about the thought behind them, if it exists, below. but!! before that, i really wanted to thank you for the cotm win. it really means so much and im very glad you guys enjoy philomela ;w; two wins in one year feels kind of insane. i hope i can keep writing enjoyable, engaging characters and can keep having fun with everyone!! i'm always open to discuss oc interactions, roleplays, or plot lines. i also wanted to take time to congratulate hidden and nyx for their sotm win, too! please go leave them some nice comments, they really, really deserve it. notes row 1 Marvellous "Marv" Prins - Heartha Knave - Star Thalergeld - Fair Al'Ahlam - Ever Emer Moria 1. marv's sign is in all caps with a smiley face after. i honestly just wanted his to look a little awkward and selfconscious, somehow, and i think this does that? 2. heartha's sign is a heart with 11HK written coming out of it. 11 is her lucky number and is the numerical value of a knave card. HK are her initials. it is quick, simple, and fitting for someone who comes from a family of criminals, who historically may not want to have had lots of their handwriting publicly avaliable. 3. star's sign is in all caps with the A turned into a star. 4. fair's sign is his name enclosed in a circle formed by his name. it features a capital R rather than a lower case one, idk why, i just thought it looked cute. he seems like the kind to write 'i love you!' or something under it. 5. ever's sign is her initials, all in lower case, encased in a speech bubble next to a smiley face. it is simple, sweet, and silly, but is entirely serious, like her. if you got her for an autograph, i like to think she'd change the little doodle to look like you/be relevant to the situation. row 2 Damon Gale - William Darling - Patrick Park 1. damon's sign is his name with an arrow pointing forward underneath, representing a positive attidude and a desire to always move forward. he doesn't use cursive because he thinks readability should be valued more than speed of writing (william disagrees). 2. william's sign is his name with the Is dotted as stars, representing neverland's star - second to the right. he uses cursive because it is faster to write, hence more pratical, which damon disagrees with. 3. patrick's sign is one of the few to include his surname and one of the few to not represent his story and role at all. it was intended to represent the era he came from, rather than his personality, making it more pratical than enjoyable. i'm sure if you did catch him for a signature irl, he'd be inclined to leave a heart felt message and really take his time with it. row 3 Moon-Ah Myung - Fetching A. Charming - Triumphant "Troy" Wangzi - Auliver Midas 2. moon-ah's sign features a crescent moon with bunny ears and whiskers. 3. fetching's sign is her name in both english and korean. the korean is the hangul of her english name, as opposed to her korean name. if she was signing in korea you'd get the opposite: her korean name and the romanization of it. the G in fetching is looped to create the ㅇ in 펱칭. i wanted to include more ocs writing in their native language/including it, but my own knowledge abd abilities limited me a lot in that, so i was super glad to include some here! 4.troy's sign is his name, finished with '#1!'. it's playfully egotistical, like troy. 5. auliver's sign is in all caps with a little crown. i felt midas siblings would be expected to sign with their family name, all things considered, but i liked the idea of auliver ditching it in order to reclaim it (whatever 'it' is). row 4 Julia Pukki - Nevaeh Christiansen - Kirk Hamilton - Chelsea York 1. julia's sign is a doodle of a goat preceeding her initials, JP. 2. nevaeh's sign is her name surrounded by a halo. unlike patrick, who is also from the past, nevaeh is more modern and hasn't been shielded from changing times. hence, she has a more modern sign. 3. kirk's sign is his name followed by an absolutely terrible drawing of a unicorn. i'm sure chelsea belittles him for this (though, let's just say, there's a reason she didn't draw a lion). 4. chelsea's sign is a nickname followed by a kiss. row 5 G. Liberty Southspell - Meika Coppelius 1. liberty's sign is her first initial, her middle name, and her last initial, topped with a witch hat. i wanted it to look youthful, but equally i wnated it to look like something that could be on some legal documents (minus the witch hat). 2. meika's sign features a quick drawing of a robot under it, enclosed with her sign in a pseudo sort of box. most ocs don't use their surname in these, for speed or because their first names are what is identifying about them, but for me, it was vital meika didn't include 'coppelius'. it isn't her birth surname and is relavtively new to her. row 5 Obsidian Tunnel - Peachy Keen Charming 1. obsidian's sign is his name and initial in cursive. it features a line (a... tunnel, if we reach) under the O. 2. peachy's signature is her name paired with a swirl and crown doodle. row 6 Very Charming - Opaline Glass - Philomela Towerbird 1. very's sign is her name followed by a crystal ball. i wanted to have it preceeding her name, but that made it look like she had signed overy, which honestly just reminded me of ovaries, which was weird. 2. opaline's sign is her name, all lowercase, underlined, with a red cross in the middle. it's fairly messy and shows no regard for the geneva convention, which at this point we shouldn't be surprised about. 3. philomela's sign is her name with a heart and 'in virtute' written underneath. 'in virtute' is latin for 'have courage'. row 7 Grave Azul - Rosevelt Aaron Red - Richard Hart 1. grave's sign is her name and last initial. it's boring and i'm not satisfied with it, but i really don't think she is the kind to sign anything and so i had a hard time imagining what on earth she'd sign in the hypothetical situation she was forced to. her name with no extra flair seemed like the best bet. 2. rosevelt aaron's sign is his name surrounded by some roses. it looks like it would take a long time, but it took me about a minute to write. i wanted him to have something ornate, showing that contrast between his romantic, old soul personality and his punk appearance. 3. richard's sign is his name with a heart incoperated into the R. he draws hearts similarly to heartha becase, in my mind, she helped him perfect that art. row 8 Truly Bridelle - Parsley "Lee" Demoiselle - Platinum Charming - Faellon Farre 1. truly's sign is her name in lower case with a sun peeking out from behind it. i wanted it to look 'fancy' but youthful and sweet, hence the lack of capitals. 2. lee's sign is a crude doodle of some parsley followed by her name and her nickname. before you slag off the doodle, you can't prove it doesn't look like parsley. 3. platinum's sign is his name underlined (twice) dotted with an exclamation mark. 4. faellon's sign is her name followed by a kiss, where the F is stylised to look like a butterfly. even though i've changed her role since her creation, i still associate her heavily with butterflies. i don't know if they will become a motif or her favourite animal (or something), but i felt it was enough of a nod to her being a fairy that it was fine to include either way. Category:Blog posts